The Xena-Pirates!
by bopdog111
Summary: Hey guys Chiller Frieza's brother decided to make a warrior to avenge his brother's death but it went totally wrong now he ends up on a planet that is full of dangerous aliens name Xenamorphs. Will he and his team called The Xena-Pirates be able to purged the planet Xenamorpheia from it's inhabitants? Or will he go back to Chiller? Character selections no longer available! ENJOY!
1. Creating Liam!

**Hey this will explain what the chapter title means.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **The story.**

Long ago there was a great war between each dimension. A battle between The KeyBlades Masters, The Gods, The Alchemists, The Ki users, The Deadly Assassins, The Space Pirates, The Great Armys, The Adventurers, and The Alicorns. All battled each other for one thing: Eternal take over. But the two Gods fellow God Of Destruction Beerus, and fellow God Of Protection Whis had enough. They defeated every single person but sealed them in different Dimensions. Over time great warriors were born each time.

The young KeyBlade Master Sora defeated The Seeker Of Darkness Ansem, and the lord of the heartless Xehanort. He has been know as the greatest KeyBlade Master. Rescued his friends, Riku, and Kairi, make new friends, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey, and have a son named Riku with the Princess Kairi. Of course Riku was surprised when he heard Sora named his son after him. After that a great battle over the remaining heartless and Mickey's kingdom was held. Sora almost lost his life to the leader if it wasn't for Kairi. Sora, Riku, and Kairi destroyed the remaining heartless. But some of Sora's dried blood from the battlefield was collected by unknown figures.

The old general of Sparta Kratos have been betrayed by the Gods after he killed the furies, and God Of War Ares. He acknowledge defeat every single God one by one. Thanatos the God Of Death, Persephone the Goddess Of The Underworld, and the rest even his father Zeus. After that has been fulfilled Athena the Goddess Of Wisdom and one of Kratos' kills told him she gave him the power by the girl Pandora to stop Zeus because he was consumed by fear after Kratos killed Ares. Kratos instead told her his vengeance ends now and he stab himself with the Blade Of Olympus thus releasing the power of Hope. Athena pulled the blade out of him and told him she is disappointed in him. After Kratos crawled away the same figures who took some of Sora's blood took some of Kratos' where he was last seen.

The teenage Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric have been on a numerous adventure with his brother Alphonse. They found Father Cornello was just a Alchemist with a ring that holds the philosopher's stone. But they soon found out that the stone was a fake. They searched and searched but nothing. They ran into a couple of Homunculus named, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. Ran into a couple more, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, and their Leader Father. They fought Envy put a hole in Ed, Lust was burned to death, and Pride killed Gluttony. Ed nearly died of blood lost. After they left to kill Father the figures came and collected some of Ed's blood that was made into a pool.

The young Ki user Gohan have a tough childhood. He was kidnapped by his evil Saiyan Uncle Raditz, trained by his Namekian mentor Piccolo, fought the Saiyans Nappa, Vegeta, and their Saibamen, he went to space only to fight Frieza's army, he nearly died by the tank of the Ginyu force Recoome, he fought Ginyu in Goku's body, and fight Frieza with Piccolo, Krillin, and, Vegeta. Frieza in his final form killed Vegeta with a beam threw his heart, impaled Krillin with his second form's horn, killed Dende, almost killed Piccolo, and blow Krillin up to smithereens. After Gohan went back to earth with everyone they trained to get ready for the Androids, he fought Cell in his perfect stage, and killed him after Cell crushed 16#'s head, Goku sacrificed his life, and his arm was bleeding heavily. After Piccolo and everyone went to the lookout to get Gohan healed and wish Mirai Trunks back to life the same figures collected Gohan's blood that was dry.

The grown man Assassin Desmond fight and killed every single one of his targets. He tried to kill the leader of the Templars but was ambushed. He was then executed but did not died he was told he would get a second chance if he fight and bring the Assassin's leader a man named Hemel Orkos. He then collected feathers and soak them in his target's blood. He collected a lot of gold to please his leader. He then fought a great battle between the Templars and the Assassins with his other Assassin counterpart Eizo. He got stabbed by the Templar's leader. He use it as a advantage to kill the leader by drove the hidden blade in his neck. He was taken for recovery and the same figures took some of Desmond's blood from the sword the Templar's leader used to stabbed him with.

The young Rosain Jaster Rouge left his home world Rosa on a space journey. He fought each villain he comes across. He went and assembled a team from his friends, Steve, Simon, Kisala, Zegram, Lilaka, Jupis, and Deego. He joined the Dorgenark to defeat Valkog, use the battle recorder to view a lot of points from a man name Desert Claw, fight a artificial human name Seed, and control the powers of the Star King. When he fought Seed he was completely out matched by him but in the final battle he have awoken the powers of the Star King and killed Seed, he found out Kisala is from the planet Marrigleen, and most importantly he controlled the power in the final battle against Demon Battleship after he killed Mother (A.K.A Ilzarbela.) Now he was still injured and the figures collected it from the ground where he last fought Valkog.

The young man from Dalmasca Vaan helped the Princess Ashe from the might of the Arcadian armys. He fight a lot of monsters with his friends, Baltheir, Fran, Basch, and Penelo. Their allies, Vossler, Larsa, and the retired Judge of Arcadia help them defeat Ghis, Bergan, Cid, Gabrearenth Basch's brother, and the new leader Vanye, with his allie Venat. They were all fallen. They got away from Ba'gammen's bounty hunter gang, destroy Demon Walls, took over Arcadia, and made peace with Rozarra. Now Vaan was a king after a accident he was left with a bloody wound and the same figures took some of his blood from the accident.

The human Adventurer Finn the human the only of Ooo saved a lot of princesses and fell in love with Flame Princess. He became a great hero and a slayer of the great Evil overlord Orgalorg. He became a Uncle to three nephews and two niece of Jake the dog, and Lady Rainacorn. His weapon is a sword made of a blade of grass. Now it is a whip of grass but is still sharp like a blade and he has been trained by the legendary swordsman Rattleballs. Now when Orgalorg suddenly came back to life Finn fought him again and killed him leaving him critically injured while he was being healed up the same figures took some of Finn's blood while he was unconscious.

And The Alicorn King Miceal married princess Celestia of Equestria. He and Celestia have been together for years and have a student a filly named Twilight Sparkle. They taught Twilight magic then one day something terrible happen a war happened in Equestria Celestia and Miceal both fought for Equestria they used magic on Discord's army. They succeeded but that was not enough after one of Discord's solder killed Miceal with a arrow to the head Celestia grew angry and killed Discord's army. Then they hold a funeral before they buried him the same figures came and took some of his blood but before they left they watch Miceal get buried with a crying Celestia beside his gravestone.

* * *

 **In the DBZ dimension on a ship identical to Frieza's.**

Floating in front of a large window is a small alien that has white skin, purple round head, white horns, Red face with purple strips across his eyes, cheeks, and eyebrow, torso that looks like armor, that is white with a purple center, purple shoulder guards, red arms with black finger nails, and white hands, red legs with white leg guards, three toes with black toe nails, and a white long tail. (That is the Cold Berserker 'Cold' means Frieza's race.)

"Chiller my lord it's Dorg and Doria." A voice said. "You may enter." The alien known as Chiller said. The door slid open reveling the figures that collected the blood one has a head and hair like Zarbon except the ponytail is over his left shoulder. He has on pink sleeves that will slide, blue armor with gold stomach plate, blue shoulder guards that are all around his shoulder, shiny blue wristbands, a cape, and has on blue pants, and purple shoes.

The other has a head and arms like Dodoria's except the spikes are bigger. He has black armor and spandex jumpsuit, brown straps and a brown stomach plate, black pants, and black and brown shoes. Chiller descended and said "Please tell me you two did not fail this time." "No my lord we done it without getting detected." The one that looks like Dodoria said. "Great Doria and Dorg. Also Dorg if this idea fails then prepare to face a punishment." Chiller said as the one that looks like Zarbon known as Dorg nodded. "Yes my lord. Orlen come here!" Dorg ordered.

Then a alien that looks like Appule but completely yellow, big red eyes, long fangs, purple armor, peach shoulder guards, peach stomach plate, peach crotch guard with hip guards, and white gloves, and boots. He was carrying nine Vidals of blood with different words on them. "Yes Dorg?" The alien known as Orlen ask. "Lord Chiller in those vidals Orlen's carrying is the blood we collected." The one that looks like Dodoria known as Doria said.

"Orlen put the Vidals on the floor." Chiller said as Orlen put the Vidals on the floor and to stand up. Chiller read each word. "Hm. Sora, Kratos, Ed, Gohan, Desmond, Jaster, Vann, Finn, and Miceal." Chiller read as he nodded. "Yes we collected them all." Dorg said as Chiller turned to him with a smirk.

"Good. Orlen how long will this be complete?" Chiller ask. "We created a vidal that will transform all the blood mixed together into a fetus and we made a rejuvenation tank that is the womb and in nine months it will create a twenty-two year old man." Orlen said as Chiller nodded. "Wait twenty-two years?" Chiller ask. "Don't worry my lord. During the process he will absorbed a lot of knowledge." Orlen said as Appule entered holding a vidal full of glowing green liquid.

"Right also when he reaches by seven months the tank will put a breathing mask on him." Appule said. "Good. Start the process." Chiller said as Orlen and Appule nodded. Then they left with the vidals of blood Chiller turned back to the window with Dorg and Doria. Chiller smirk and thought _Frieza my brother. I will avenge your death with this creation._

* * *

 **In the treatment room.**

Appule and Orlen entered a room with a tank. "Appule get a glass and mix the blood in it." Orlen said. Appule got a bit glass and pour all the blood in it he then mixed it. "Now what?" Appule ask. "While i get the tank ready put the vidal with the fetus in it." Orlen answered as he press some buttons.

Appule poured the glowing green liquid in and mixed it. "Now pour it in the tank." Orlen said as it starts to change. After Appule poured the glowing liquid in Orlen filled the tank with water full of acid. The liquid changed into a egg. At that moment Dorg walked in. "How is it?" Dorg ask. "Sir we just finished. Now all we do is wait." Appule answered. "Make sure nothing happens to it! Is that perfectly clear you two!?" Dorg ask in a serious expression. They both nodded in fear and said "Yes sir." _Otherwise i will be a punching bag to Chiller._ Dorg thougt as he looked at the egg in the tank.

After Dorg left they begin to check if something happens.

* * *

 **There you go! Chiller, Dorg, Miceal, and Doria are OCs.**

 **Be sure to review!**


	2. Escape from Chiller!

**Hey everyone this is when Liam has to escape! Roscoe?**

 **Roscoe: Who's Roscoe?**

 **Android 14 that's your new name.**

 **Roscoe: Oh. Bop does not own DBZ, Kingdom Hearts, God Of War, Fullmetal Alchemist, Assassin's creed, Rouge Galaxy, Final Fantasy 12, Adventure Time, and My Little Pony.**

 **Next time say i don't own anything besides the OCs. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **9 Months later!**

Nine months fly by in a charm. Now in the treatment room was Orlen working inside a tank was a man, who is naked, he has big muscles, spiky black hair with a wolf tail, a brown tail, Jaster's birthmark on his cheek, and has a breathing mask on his face. "Your almost done pal. A little longer. Damn it all. If something's wrong with you when your done Chiller will have me and Appule's heads on pikes. Hope that does it. Nothing left now but wait and keep my fingers cross." Orlen said as he step in front of the tank containing the creation of all the blood made and put his hands on his hips.

Then the man's eyes snapped opened scaring Orlen. The eyes are sky blue like Sora's. The man took off the mask and put his hand in front of the tank's glass it glowed making Orlen scream.

* * *

 **With Chiller, Dorg, and Doria!**

"Liam how does he fair?" Chiller ask. Appule bowed and said "Lord he's almost ready. It won't be long now." "That is excellent for you Dorg." Chiller said as Dorg nodded. "Yes sir." Dorg said. Then a explosion happened that caused the ship to shake. "WHAT!? THAT EXPLOSION CAME FROM JUST DOWN THE HALL!" Doria said in shock. "Indeed." Chiller said in a calm tone.

* * *

 **Back with Orlen!**

Everywhere is melting from the acid, the tank was destroyed, and Orlen is dead. The man known as Liam put his foot on Orlen's head. "Sorry about that. But i had to find someway to escape. Now to create a diversion." Liam said as he put his hand in front of a wall.

* * *

 **Back with Chiller, Dorg, Doria, and Appule!**

They were running when another explosion happened making the ship shook again. "No! That had to come from the treatment room sir!" Dorg said. "Well don't just stand there!" Chiller yelled. After Dorg opened the door they cannot believe what they just saw. A hole is in the wall leading to space.

"This can't be happening! LIAM'S ESCAPED!" Doria yelled as they ran to the hole. "He what!?" Chiller yelled in anger. In front the door Liam move his head to see the scene as he heard what is happening. "Idiots! Dorg give chase immediately!" Chiller commanded in anger. "Y-Yes sir!" Dorg said in fear seeing Chiller's rage.

"He could not gone far! Bring the creation back here this instant or so help me you wish you never have been born and give Appule a promotion to take your place!" Chiller barked in anger. _Couldn't check twice. Ah well. All i gotta do is find out who i am, and get out of here._ Liam thought as he runs with amazing speed.

After a while he came across the file room opened it, and killed the solders in it and closed the door. "Now." Liam said as he begins to search. He came across the file that says Project Liam. "Hmm. That guy with spikes called me Liam i guess this must be it." Liam said remembering what happened earlier.

After he press the file it opened and the computer says what it's about. "Project Liam: An artificial being made with blood from nine dimensions. Created for a purpose: Serve Lord Chiller and avenge his brother Frieza's death. Project Liam is made from the blood of a Saiyan, Human, Rosain, God, and Alicorn. Saiyan: Gohan. Human: Edward Elric, Kratos, Desmond, Finn, Gohan and Vaan. Alicorn: Miceal. God: Kratos. And Rosain: Jaster. All blood mixed into a being beyond Human, a being beyond God, and a being beyond everyone besides the Colds. Project Liam will be completed in nine months. Project Liam has powers of Alchemy, The Blades of Chaos, Stealth of the Assassins, Magic, Star King, and Ki. Project Liam will help Lord Chiller concur the universe." The computer explained.

Liam was found dumbfounded. _I was created for helping a crazy guy concur every being while avenging his brother?_ Liam thought in shock. "No way i'm helping him. I got to find some way out of here!" Liam said as he closed the research and ran to the pods where the room is empty.

Liam looked around charge up Ki from Gohan's side which is red. "Now time to go!" Liam said as he step out the room. "HEY GENUS WAY TO LOOK INSIDE THE SHIP BEFORE RUNNING OFF IN A WILD GOOSE CHASE!" Liam declared catching Chiller, Dorg, Appule, and Doria's attention.

"Oh Hell!" Dorg yelled outside. Liam fired it caused a major explosion and a boom outside making Dorg scream as he was flying back. "YOU IMBECILE!" Dorg yelled as he floated back in the ship. Liam smirked. Flames came out and charged Liam dodge it, Ran, and yelled "Now!" As he fired a Ki beam at the door he begins to throw the pods out.

* * *

 **With Chiller, Dorg, Doria, and Appule.**

They were running to where Liam's voice was last heard. "Where his voice was last coming from my lord it's impossible-" Appule was cutoff by another explosion and flames block the path. Chiller growled before he realized something and yelled "No! No he... he is destroying the pods so we won't go after him in his pod!"

* * *

 **Back with Liam.**

Liam begins to throw the pods in the hole with his incredible god strength "Out you go!" Liam yelled as he throw another Pod out. After all the pods but one are thrown out Liam got in the pod and said "Well my work here is done." Before the pod launches out. A minute later Chiller, Dorg, Doria, and Appule entered the room and gasp seeing the room empty.

"No! No! NOO!" Chiller yelled. "Ah! RUNNING APE!" Dorg scream in pure rage as he flew outside. "Wh-Where he's gone this time!?" Dorg yelled as he looked around. He ask to Chiller who is keeping a deadly glare at him "C-Chiller my lord! Is... Is he perhaps still on the ship!?" "THIS IS YOUR IDEA YOU FIND HIM! APPULE, DORIA GO LOOK IN THE SHIP!" Chiller barked. "Y-Yes Sir!" Appule, Dorg, and Doria salute in fear.

* * *

 **In the pod.**

 _Whew! That was close! Thought they would catch me there!_ Liam thought in relief. "Computer put on the sleeping gas and head to the nearest planet." Liam said as the Pod done what he said. Before he went to sleep he wondered what he will experience.

* * *

 **There you go Liam's escape. If your wondering when he will put on cloths it will be on the next chapter. Be sure to review!**


	3. Liam meeting the Xenamorph resistance!

**Hey everyone after Liam escape this is when he crashed on Xenamorpheia. Pokeball645?**

 **Pokeball645: Wait why are you making me say the disclaimer?**

 **Because that's what friends do.**

 **Pokeball645: Right. Bop does not own anything but the OCs but some of them are mine.**

 **Thank ya! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Seven hours later!**

Liam was pasting through space and crashed on a planet. Liam was asleep for a few minutes before the door opened and he was assaulted by the sudden cold. "Burrr! What degrees is this?" Liam ask as he wrap his arms around himself to warm himself up. "Computer what degrees is this planet?" Liam ask. But the computer said "Self-destruct sequence at 10 9 8..."

"WHAT!? You have got to be kidding me!" Liam yelled in shock and anger as he climbed out of his pod and ran as fast as he can. "... 7 6 5 4..." the computer continued as Liam ran and hid didn't even noticed his foot is on a alien's head as it woke up. "... 3 2 1 0." The computer finished as it exploded causing the alien to jump up and Liam noticed.

The alien is completely black with a lot of bones showing out seeing he looks like a being who hasn't eat in three years, and has no eyes. A big head like Frieza's third form, fangs for sets of teeth, three fingers with sharp nails feet like a dinosaur's, four bone covered in a few layers of skin out of his back, and a long tail with a sharp point.

"Uh hi. What planet is this?" Liam ask. The alien looked at Liam and growled at him. "I just ask you a question." Liam said but it ignored him. The alien moved his tail and charged it on him tip first but Liam caught it at the last second. "Whoa hey i'm not a evil man!" Liam tried to reason with it. The alien moved his claws and charged them on him. Liam grabbed it and said "Sorry." Then he headbutt it at the head. The alien yelped in pain and growled at him again. Then Liam punch through the alien's chest killing him instantly Liam was confused though why is the alien's blood melting everything it touches.

"Aw well. Now to find a way to survive and not to bump into anymore of those things." Liam said as he pulled his fist out of the alien's chest. Then he walked to the icelands trying to survive. After a few hours he continued to walk then finally he collapse from being to cold. Before he blacked out he saw a woman blushing, stared at his face, and begin to carry him.

* * *

 **Inside a crashed plane after a few hours!**

Liam is on a mattress with a blanket on him a wet hot cloth on his forehead, and a fire near him. The same woman that found him was with two men, and one more women. One looks like a native american, he is huge, muscular, he has a brassard, and belt combined, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, yellow and black boots, his shin is sliver, has brown eyes, and finally has black hair and made it into a ponytail.

One has blue skin, with a antenna, red eyes, a black vest, he looks like a skinny little kid, and has white pants with a belt that has the letter M on the gold part. One is a little female about the blue one's age, she has pink skin, hair which is actually a lot of antennas, a black tank top with straps, red eyes, white pants, and has the same belt.

One is just a human, long blonde hair, a red skirt, a pink shirt with a butterfly emblem on it, black eyes, violet pants, and black shoes. And one is also a human but has something weird on her she has a tail like Liam, black eyes, spiky black hair, purple armor, gold straps, blue sleeveless spandex jumpsuit, white fingerless gloves, and black boots.

"Yoshi i know you can sense Ki but do you sense a Xenamorph's Ki in him?" The blue one ask. The woman with the tail known as Yoshi shook her head and said "No Jin. I think he just crashed on this planet." The blue one known as Jin nodded. "Hey Android 14 is he dangerous?" The one with blonde hair ask. "I told you Tifa i'm not called that anymore. My name is Roscoe. And as for your question i don't know." The sliver one known as Android 14 (Or Roscoe.) said as the one with blonde hair known as Tifa nodded.

"Yoshi that man looks like your age." The pink one said as Yoshi glared at her. "Don't start with me Desiree." Yoshi said as the pink one known as Desiree looked away. "Relax. Have you been attacked during your hunt?" Roscoe ask as Yoshi shook her head. "No i just found him." Yoshi answered.

"I think his clothes got burned off." Jin said as Tifa jumped up. "You mean... he's naked?" Tifa ask as Jin sweatdrop, and Desiree face palmed. "Uh... yeah." Jin said as Tifa made a open smile. "i can make new clothes for him." Tifa said in joy. Before Roscoe can stop her she already went to the clothes room.

"Hm kids." Roscoe said in annoyance. Liam stirred opened his eyes and jumped up catching everyone's attention. "Who are you? Where am i?" Liam ask as Jin put his hands in front of him "Whoa Whoa there! We mean you no harm." Jin said calming Liam down a bit. "Who are you?" Liam ask. "I'm Jin this is my girlfriend Desiree." Jin introduced. "I'm Roscoe Tifa left making new clothes for you." Roscoe said. "And i'm Yoshi." Yoshi introduced.

"I'm Liam." Liam introduced. "Liam huh? That's a nice name for a Saiyan." Yoshi said. "Yes i'm not complete Saiyan." Liam said as everyone even Tifa who came back with clothes grew confused. "What are you taking about?" Roscoe ask. "Well... ah just watch." Liam said as he throws a little device on the floor.

After they heard what he is they were shock. "Whoa." Jin said. "Yeah Whoa." Liam said. "A god, human, Alicorn, Saiyan, and Rosain mixed into one being. That's not right!" Tifa yelled out. "Chiller created you so you can avenge his brother's death?" Yoshi said. Liam nodded before Desiree yelled "That's not right!" With a red face. "I know Chiller is a crazy guy." Liam said. Tifa set the clothes on his lap.

"I made you them." Tifa said. "Alright." Liam said as he put them on with Yoshi, Desiree, and Tifa looking away. Now Liam is wearing Goku's shoes, purple Gi pants, Black Undershirt, black fingerless gloves, black gauntlets, black belt, blue karate Gi with gold edges, and a symbol on it. (A/N It's the same man from the picture.)

 **"** Wom thank you for them!" Liam thank as Tifa nodded with a smile. "Now i got a few question." Liam said. "Shoot." Jin said. "What planet is this?" Liam ask. "Xenamorpheia." Jin answered. "What was that alien back there?" Liam ask. "It's called a Xenamorph." Tifa answered. "What do they know?" Liam ask. "They only know to kill." Desiree answered. "That explains why that one back there tried to kill me. Last one What temperature is this planet?" Liam ask. "Below 60 degrees." Roscoe answered shocking Liam. "We should get to bed." Yoshi said.

"Yeah we can explain the rest later." Jin said as they went to bed.

* * *

 **There you go! Be sure to review!**


	4. The Pure-Hearted Saiyan Triplets!

**Hey everyone as you know Liam is starting to get used to the resistance. Beat?**

 **Beat: Bailey does not own anything but the OCs! But some of them are Pokeball645's.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Inside the ship two weeks after Liam's arrival.**

Liam in his new clothes was walking around with Yoshi as his guide. "... And this is the outside room." Yoshi explained as she opened a door which is a room to the bridge with a big gaping hole showing outside like the head of the ship has been ripped clean off. "That will catch Xenamorph attention won't it?" Liam ask. "Sometimes. But we always kill them." Yoshi explained.

"Well we must be careful." Liam said as Yoshi nodded. "Right. Follow me." Yoshi said as she closes the door and walked away with Liam following behind her. They reach a room to find Tifa making tea. (Well Tifa's a human she has to make tea!) "This is the beverage room. Tifa makes all of the beverages." Yoshi explained.

Tifa sees them and waved and Liam waved back. "Is that a big job for her?" He ask. "Yeah but she does a fantastic job." Yoshi said. "Yeah making beverages sure are hard but i done a great job." Tifa said wiping her forehead. Yoshi and Liam walked to a room and see a lot armor and Liam sees they look like the alien that attacked him yesterday. "Are those Xenamorphs?" Liam ask. "Yes there dead but we have use for them." Yoshi answered. "Like what?" Liam ask. "Armor. To keep their blood away from us." Yoshi explained. "Why is it poison?" Liam ask.

"No Xenamorph blood melts everything." Yoshi explained. "So it's like acid?" Liam ask. "Yes but Xenamorphs are resistant to it." Yoshi said. "Well i punch threw one yesterday and their blood does nothing to me." Liam said as Yoshi looked at him. "That's because you were created and coated with acid. So their blood has no effect on you." Yoshi explained. "Right." Liam said. Then headed to a room to see some repairing equipment. "Don't you use this stuff to repair the..." "Ship? No this is Roscoe's" Yoshi said cutting Liam off.

"That big guy? He is not a robot is he?" Liam ask. "No he is a android. We found him here close to dying." Yoshi said. "What do you mean?" Liam ask. Before Yoshi can tell Roscoe appeared and said "If you want to know i'll tell you."

* * *

 **Age 767.**

 _"Little boys should not play with knifes!" Roscoe said as he caught a sword with just two fingers. He is fighting against a teenage boy with blue hair, a blue jacket with the capsule corp. logo, black tank top, yellow belt, yellow boots, black pants, and a orange and white scabbard on his back. He and the boy exchange punches punches and kicks. Then the boy went to a transformation. His hair became gold, a gold aura appeared, and has green eyes._

 _"Now your about to fight a Super Saiyan Android 14." The Super Saiyan boy said. Then he and Roscoe ran and though a motion the boy slashed. Then Roscoe was split in half and his legs exploded. After the boy left Roscoe crawled and his brain and lung component was tear out. He made it to a ship and set course for a planet he was unable to stat awake._

 _A few hours later he woke up in a lab with Tifa in doctor clothes working on rebuilding his legs. "Ugh..." Roscoe said but remembered his brain component was not with him. "Your awake don't worry i'll put a new brain component in your head in a sec." He heard Tifa said. "No Tifa i'll do that." He heard a male voice said. "Alright Jin. Here." Tifa said. Jin opened Roscoe's head and installed the new brain component._

 _"Where... am i?" Roscoe said. "Your on the planet Xenamorpheia i'm Jin and that's Tifa." Jin said. "I'm Android 14." Roscoe said. "Well your a Red Ribbon Android?" Tifa ask. "Yes but not anymore." Roscoe said. "You want a human name?" Jin ask. "I think that will help." Roscoe said. "I have been waiting to use this name. Silver?" Tifa ask. Jin and Roscoe looked at Tifa like he's crazy. "Silver? Really Tifa?" Jin ask. "Oh that name's not good?" Tifa ask. Desiree came in and said "That name is terrible Tifa." Making Jin glared at her. "What name you have uh..." Roscoe stopped talking._

 _"Desiree. And yes. Zelda." Desiree answered. "Zelda? Nope." Roscoe said. "Firge?" Jin ask. "Uh-uh." Roscoe refused. Then Yoshi came in "How about Roscoe?" Roscoe nodded and ask "You are?" "I'm Yoshi the only Saiyan on this planet." Yoshi introduced. "Saiyan? I fought Saiyans before one of them nearly destroyed me." Roscoe said as he sits up. "Well you sure are lucky Roscoe." Desiree said._

* * *

 **Back at the ship.**

"... And that's how i ended up here." Roscoe said. Liam said "Wow good story." "YOSHI! YOSHI!" A voice yelled. They looked down at the hall to see Tifa running toward them after she reach them she put her hands on her knees and panting heavily. "Tifa aren't you making tea?" Liam ask.

"Yes Liam but Yoshi i have just spotted another ship!" Tifa said. Liam, Roscoe, and Yoshi all gasp. "I'm on my way!" Yoshi said. "Yoshi why are you given this task?" Liam ask. "Because unlike Androids, and Majins Yoshi is a Saiyan a very powerful race." Tifa answered. "Yoshi i'll come! I'm resistant to Xenamorph blood anyway!" Liam said. "Alright but be careful!" Yoshi said. Yoshi flies out of a hole with Liam behind her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

"Light are you alright?" A boy with hair sway to the right red Gi, yellow long sleeve undershirt, red Gi pants, black shoes with yellow strings, and yellow socks said. "Yeah Beat i'm fine where's Dark?" Another boy with blonde hair sway to the right with Green Gi, a symbol on the left side, blue undershirt, Green Gi pants, Turquoise shoes, and a white cape said. "I'm here." Another boy wearing white Gi, white Gi pants, Turquoise shoes, blue socks, sky blue undershirt, sky blue belt, and black hair sway to the right said.

The White Gi boy has a tail swaying around, the red Gi boy has his tail wrapped around his left hip, and the Green Gi boy has his tail around his wasit. "Light Beat get me out of my ship!" The white Gi boy known as Dark said in panic. The green Gi boy known as Light and the red Gi boy known as Beat hurried out of their part of the ship and ripped the door out of Dark's.

"Thanks computer open the door!" Dark said. The door only opened half way. "Computer!" Light said. But the computer said "The ship will self-destruct in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6..." "WHAAAATTTTT!?" Light, Beat, & Dark said as they hurried to get out. After they all got out the ship exploded. "Phew! That was close!" Dark said. "Yes good on come let's go see what- Ahh!" Light said before his face was in front of the same alien that attacked Liam yesterday known as Xenamorph. They are 50 of them in front of the triplets.

"Ah perfect!" Beat said in annoyance. The Xenamorphs charged toward them Beat, Dark, and Light punch and kick some away even using their tails to whip some away. One Xenamorph grab Dark by the shoulders and opened his mouth and Dark could've sworn he sees a mouth on it's tongue. The tongue rushed but before it can reach Dark's head it was pulled back. The Xenamorph was then punch threw it's chest. It was Liam! The Xenamorphs saw Liam kill their comrade. Yoshi landed behind him and ask "First time you ever kill somebody like that?" Liam looked at her and said "Nope." As he pulled his fist out of the dead Xenamorph.

"Well watch this." Yoshi said. Then she pulled her hands back as purple Ki charge in her hands and she chanted **"Galick Gun!"** As she fired it at the Xenamorphs 10 of them were caught in blast and they were obliterated. "Nice." Liam said while the triplets watch in shock. _That was the same technique Riku have! Is this lady his mother?_ Dark ask in his mind.

The Xenamorphs charged at them in rage.

 **Liam and Yoshi vs. 39 Xenamorphs!**

"Come on!" Liam taunted them. He kicked one away while Yoshi punch one in the face it's blood drip out and landed on her armor but she was lucky she is wearing Xenamorph blood proof armor. One jump on Liam's back and plunge it's tail in his lower back. Liam screamed out in pain as blood rushed out. Liam grab the tail and tear it off it's blood rushed out but he was lucky he was resistant to the Xenamorph blood.

The Xenamorph shriek in pain as it jumps off his back. Then a KeyBlade appeared from Sora's side in his hand (Black Oblivion.) he use it to hit the Xenamorph's head. His hand glowed a bright green from Miceal's side and the Xenamorph glowed the same color and Liam slam it to the ship's rubble. The Xenamorph shriek in rage and charged but Liam charge his KeyBlade in to a blue color from Jaster's side. (Illusion sword.)

Liam slash and a sharp wave charge and cut off the Xenamorph's left arm off. The Xenamorph once again shriek in pain. Then Liam use a battle cry from Finn's side. Then a orange bow from Kratos' side appeared and the Xenamorph was covered in arrows in just a few seconds (Bow Of Apollo.)

The Xenamorph fell to the ground dead. Another one rushed to him Liam clap his hands together and lay them on the ground from Edward Elric's side. A sharp spike rose from the ground and impaled the Xenamorph. Liam crouch and sneak behind a Xenamorph from Desmond's side. Then from Vaan's side he stole a key from him.

Yoshi told him "Liam get out of the way!" Liam speeded off from Kratos' side (Boots Of Hermes!) and the KeyBlade disappeared Yoshi put her hand in front of her and charge a giant ball of Ki then she chanted **"Big Bang Attack!"** she fired the ball at them. 15 of them were killed the others were pushed by the force. The Xenamorphs ran from the battle. "Glad that's over." Liam said as Yoshi looked at him with a smile. Yoshi spotted his wound "*Gasp* Liam! Are you okay?" Yoshi gasp. Liam looked at his wound and touch it he hunch over in pain.

He hissed in pain. "Damn that tail! It sure is sharp." Liam hissed. "Don't worry when we get the boys back Tifa will patch that wound up." Yoshi said as she looked at the boys. "Can you three fly?" Yoshi ask as they nodded. "Good follow me and my buddy." Yoshi said as she Liam and the triplets fly back to the ship.

Tifa was pacing until she saw them. "Guys she and Liam are back!" Tifa called out Jin, Desiree, and Roscoe went to where she is after they landed Tifa freaked out seeing Liam's wound. "Liam what happened to you!?" Tifa ask. "Just a stupid Xenamorph tail." Liam said. "We forgot to tell you to watch out for there Tails." Jin said. "You don't say Jin." Liam said.

"Who are the munchkins?" Desiree ask. "I'm Beat." Beat said. "I'm Light." Light said. "And i'm Dark." Dark said. "And we are Pure-Hearted Saiyan Triplets!" Beat, Light, and Dark said. "Pure-Hearted Saiyans?" Liam, Desiree, Roscoe, and Jin ask. "Pure-Hearted Saiyans are another race of Saiyans. They live on the planet Planet Kakarot. And their Tails can never be cut off." Yoshi explained.

"Oh. Right. Kids why are you here?" Jin ask the triplets. "Planet Kakarot got destroyed." Dark said. "Who done that?" Liam ask. "Frieza." Light ask shocking Liam. "When did he did that?" Liam ask. "A week ago." Beat answered. "But i thought Frieza died before i was created!" Liam yelled shocking the Pure-Hearted triplets. "That reminded me Liam Frieza's left hand man Zarbon told us Frieza died from a sickness trying to catch us off guard." Desiree said. "The Saiyans were fooled but not the Pure-Hearted Saiyans." Yoshi said.

"I guess Chiller took the lie as well." Roscoe said. "You were created?" Beat ask. "Oh we have a lot to tell them." Liam said. Then Desiree placed a hand on her stomach for some reason.

* * *

 **And so Beat, Light, and Dark hhave joined the Xena-Pirates. The battle may be over but will they prevail? Is there something wrong with Desiree?**

 **Be sure to review!**


	5. Ginyu Force Madness!

**Hey guys this is the resistance's first Non-Xenamorph battle! Liam?**

 **Liam: This guy doesn't own anything besides some OCs.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Two days after Dark, Beat, and Light arrival.**

The night was cold everyone was asleep. Everyone except Desiree she started having strange stuff, vomiting, eating like a Saiyan, and strange feelings in her stomach. She can't believe what was happening to her last week was when that started.

* * *

 **Last week.**

 _"Everybody breakfast!" Tifa yelled out. Jin, Desiree, Liam, Yoshi, and Roscoe entered the room. "Yoshi come on how good between are you?" Liam ask. "Oh you know besides Roscoe i am the most strongest being on this planet." Yoshi answered. "Hey when will those two stop?" Desiree whispered to Jin. "I don't know Desiree. But we can wait." Jin whispered back as they sat down._

 _"Eggs and bacon." Tifa answered Liam's question. "Alright!" Liam said in excitement. Then in one second Yoshi and Liam started wolfing down. Then something unexpected happened Desiree started wolfing down. Jin, Roscoe, and Tifa stopped what there doing and watch Desiree in shock. After Desiree, Liam, and Yoshi finished their meals they stand up and left but Desiree stopped when she realized she finished to fast with the Saiyans._

* * *

 **Back at the present.**

 _When did I became a Saiyan?_ Desiree thought. Then she felt the same feeling in her stomach. _It better not be what i think it is._ Desiree thought as she got out of bed careful not to wake Jin up. She walked down the hall to the doctor's room. A pulled out a short stick of a device from a box: a pregnancy test.

In a few minutes it beeped Positive. Desiree dropped the pregnancy test in shock. _I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a mother._ Desiree thought in shock. "Guess i better head back to sleep." Desiree said. She walked back in her room. After she laid back down she thought _Jin one day i'll tell you._

* * *

 **The next day.**

Liam and Yoshi were walking toward the training ground. "You sure youre ready?" Yoshi ask. "Yep Yoshi." Liam said in determination. Yoshi opened the door to see Tifa and Roscoe training. **"Android Charge 14!"** Roscoe chanted as he launched himself toward Tifa punches her in the air, knees her in the stomach, punches her on her back sending her to the ground, Tifa rolled and landed on her feet, but Roscoe headbutted and punched Tifa a few times, before he finished it with a power packed punch to her jaw.

Tifa fell down to the ground but she flipped back to her feet. She wipe her mouth to find blood. "Perfect as always Roscoe." Tifa said as Roscoe nodded with a smile. Tifa pointed a finger at Roscoe and chanted **"Do Don Ray!"** a yellow fired from her finger but Roscoe disappeared and reappeared behind Tifa.

Tifa looked behind her and punched him in the stomach kick him in the air and chanted **"Vollyball Fist! All Right!"** she went to where Roscoe is going to land and brought her hands together and bounce him hard on the air it happened three more time before she went to the air and punch him down to the ground. After she descend and Roscoe got back up Yoshi clapped up grabbing their attention. "Bravo guys. Bravo! But your training will be cut short for now. Me and Liam are gonna train." Yoshi said as they nodded.

"You did great." Liam said. "Thanks Liam./Thank you Liam." Tifa and Roscoe said at the same time. "No prob." Liam said as Roscoe and Tifa took a seat beside Jin and Desiree. Dark, Light, and Beat are in a corner. "Let's start." Yoshi said as Liam nods in agreement. They got in their stances. Yoshi charged at Liam and they punched their fists.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in space.**

"What did you said again lord Chiller?" A purple skin man, with black horns, a brain as the top of his head, a green glass scouter, Brown stomach plate, Brown shoulder plates, Brown hip plates, purple armor, black boxers, black and brown boots, purple armguards, and a symbol on the left top side on his chest. "Ginyu i said to track down Liam and bring him back to me. I ask Frieza to get you guys to hunt him down." Chiller said though Ginyu's scouter.

"Do you at least know where he went?" Ginyu ask. "No but Dorg track down his power level before we lost him it's over 1,000,250." Chiller answered. "WHAT!?" A raspy voice exclaimed in shock. "Don't be shocked Burter." A Australian accent said. "Hey I tracked it down! It's on the planet Xenamorpheia!" A dumb voice said. "Xenamorpheia? No wonder." Ginyu said. "Never mind. Go find him. And. Bring. Him. Back. NOW!" Chiller yelled before he hung up.

"He scares me sometimes." A gross voice said. "Come on Guldo you must show some courage!" Burter said. "Guys were entering Xenamorpheia's atmosphere." Ginyu said as they landed. Ginyu exit his pod with four more men. A giant blue man, wearing black armor, Brown stomach plate, brown shoulder pads, black pants, red eyes, and a green scouter.

A human look-alike wearing white armor, Brown stomach plate, brown shoulder guards, brown crotch guards, brown hip guards, white boots, white gloves, red hair, short sleeve black jumpsuit, black shorts, and a green Scouter. A small red alien, long white hair, white armor, Brown stomach plate, brown shoulder pads, black spandex jumpsuit, black boxers, and a green scouter.

Last was a small alien with two eyes on his forehead, green head, white armor, fat, Brown stomach plate, brown shoulder pads, white boots, white gloves, and a black spandex jumpsuit. "Now lets look for Liam." Ginyu said. "Right!" His comrades said. Then they took off.

* * *

 **Back at the ship.**

Liam and Yoshi bruised and injured with panting. "You done good Liam." Yoshi said. "Thank ya." Liam before Roscoe sense something. "Guys there are five powers coming." Roscoe said. "Five powers?" Tifa ask. "Hey he's right and there all powerful!" Jin said sensing the Ginyus coming closer. "Let's go meet them outside!" Liam said flying out of the ship. Liam, Yoshi, Desiree, Roscoe, Tifa, Jin, Dark, Light, and Beat descend to the ground. The Ginyus descend. Then the humanoid alien went into a pose and yelled "I'M RECOOME!" The blue alien did a pose and yelled "I AM BURTER!" the red alien do a pose and yelled "I'M JEICE!" the green alien did a pose and yelled "I'M GULDO!" then Ginyu did a pose and yelled "I'M CAPTAIN GINYU!" "Together we are!" They said before they went into there ultimate pose and yelled "THE GINYU FORCE!" All of there opponents sweat-dropped.

"Uh... you five don't like you're from here. Who sent you?" Liam ask as the Ginyus got out of there poses. "Were just here for someone. And Chiller sent us." Ginyu said. "God won't he leave me alone?" Liam said. "So you're Liam?" Burter ask. "The one and only." Liam answered. "Good. Now we can go deliver you to Chiller." Ginyu said. Yoshi got in front. "What do you want girly?" Recoome ask. "Me and his friends aren't going to let you do that." Yoshi said. "You really want to die?" Guldo ask. "That's the least we can do Four-Eyes." Desiree insulted. Couple of veins appeared on Guldo's head. "WHY YOU-" Guldo screamed as he charged but Recoome lift him up on by his head. "Look why don't you idiots just get out of the way?" Jeice ask. Tifa started googly eye him. "No we would rather die." Jin said.

"Your funeral." Ginyu said. Then the Ginyus huddled and... "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"... begin to play Rock Paper Scissors. All of them got paper. "What? Rock Paper Scissors? Are they gone mad?" Roscoe ask. "No that's always how they choose their opponents." Yoshi answered while Tifa is drooling at Jeice. "TIE GO AGAIN! TIE GO AGAIN! TIE GO AGAIN! TIE GO AGAIN! TIE GO AGAIN! TIE GO AGAIN! TIE GO AGAIN! TIE GO AGAIN! NO!" They all said before Jeice got scissors. "Yes! Hehe!" Jeice said with a victorious smile.

"Jeice who will you chose?" Ginyu ask. Jeice looked at the group before seeing Tifa staring at him. "Her." Jeice said pointing at Tifa. Tifa snapped out of her thought and seeing Jeice as her opponent. "Alright!" Tifa said in joy. She got into the crane stance while Jeice got into his stance. Then they charge and disappeared. The Xena-Pirates sensing their energy tracking them while the Ginyu Force use their scouters. Then they appeared punching and kicking. Then Tifa swipe at Jeice's legs and punches his stomach. Jeice cough saliva before sending a punch to Tifa's face. Tifa stammer a bit. She saw Jeice charging she made a triangle with her hands and concentrate energy Jeice and the Ginyus' scouters react. "600,000!" Jeice said in surprise. **"Tri-Beam Haa!"** Tifa chanted as a big yellow beam fired from the triangle. "What the!" Jeice said before flying up.

Tifa focused the blast up to Jecie's direction. "Fine let's have it!" Jeice said as he put his hand on front of him. Then he blocked the blast. When the smoke cleared Jecie was still standing with his left glove destroyed. "He blocked it!" Tifa said in shock. Jeice got into a stance as he said "Neat huh? Can you do the same?" Then chanted **"Cusher Ball!"** He fired a giant red ball of Ki at Tifa she didn't have time to dodge her shirt is ruined. "TIFA!" The Xena-Pirates yelled out. Then Jeice realize that how beautiful Tifa is and felt guilty.

"Good job Jeice!" Ginyu said in appreciation. "Now finish her!" Burter said. Jeice went and caught Tifa bridal-style and laid her on the ground. "Well?" Recoome said getting impatient. Jecie looked at him comrades and chanted **"Crusher Volcano!"** six Crusher Balls are in the air. Then he then throw but turned with his foot and fired them at Ginyu. Causing the Ginyus and The Xena-Pirates to gasp. When the smoke cleared Ginyu with his armor gone, little bit of Purple blood leaking, and his scouter destroyed gave a scowl to Jeice.

"Jeice. Tell me that was an accident." Burter said. Jeice only shook his head no. "You... DIRTY DOUBLE-CROSSER!" Ginyu yelled. "I'm out of the team for good Ginyu. I'm joining these guys." Jeice said as he carried Tifa to the Xena-Pirates. "Fine your gonna die!" Ginyu said not noticing a Xenamorph is sneaking up behind him. Liam smirked and said "No you are!" "What are you AARRGGHH!" Ginyu suddenly yelled in pain as his comrades looked to see a Xenamorph tail threw Ginyu's chest. Ginyu was lifted to the Xenamorph's face. The Xenamorph's mouth slowly opened it's mouth and the next thing Ginyu knows was it's tongue rushing and going right through his brain.

"Captain!" The Ginyus yelled in shock. Then the Xenamorph toss the dead Ginyu aside and charge at the rest but Recoome punched threw it. "Big mistake." Jin said. "What do you mean-" Burter was cutoff by Recoome suddenly screaming in pain. They look at Recoome to see his arm melting by the Xenamorph's blood. "Recoome!" Guldo yelled. Then 39 more Xenamorphs crawled to the battle. "I not battling another Xenamorph! Come on!" Liam said as the Xena-Pirates followed.

"Come on!" Burter said as they ran with them. After The Xena-Pirates reach there ship Liam close the door as the Ginyus kept banging on the door. "You better run." Light said. The Xenamorphs rushed and grabbed the Ginyus. "No. No. NO!" The Ginyus yelled. Liam shut the window when blood started to splatter on the window when they started screaming.

Soon the screaming stopped. Jeice shut his eyes tightly in regret. "*Phew!* That those nasty aliens were gonna get us." Yoshi said. "Luckily no." Jin said as he shook his head. Dark started to say to Jecie "Hey why did you save Tifa?" All eyes are staring at Jeice. "Well it's been i long time when i saw a girl that beautiful." Jecie said.

"Eh?" Beat ask. "I mean. I never hit a girl that cute plus... the captain would never let me hang out with a girl." Jeice said. "You like to join us?" Liam ask. The Xena-Pirates (Including Jeice except Tifa.) looked at Liam in shock. "LIAM!" Desiree said in shock. "Are you insane!?" Yoshi ask in shock.

"What makes you think we can trust him!?" Roscoe ask. "Guys... we need all the help we can get. Plus what Jecie us against Tifa he will greatly help us." Liam said. Jeice only said with a grin "Sure Captain!" "Great and please call me Liam. Yoshi let's show him around." Liam said.

"All right. Light, Jin would you two take Tifa to bed until she wakes up?" Yoshi ask. "Yes ma'am." Jin, and Light said. Then the took Tifa to bed with Yoshi and Liam showing Jeice around.

* * *

 **Jeice has joined to crew! Be sure to review!**


	6. Joe and Scar Girl's redemption!

**Hey everyone! Another chapter!**

 **Tifa: Bopdog111 does not own besides the OCs but some of them are Pokeball645's and Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint's!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **A few days after Jeice's arrival!**

In the kitchen was Tifa chopping a carrot up. It's been only a few days since Jeice joined the Xena-Pirates and yet... "No i better not think about it." Tifa said. "Don't think about what?" A voice ask startling Tifa as she nearly cut herself. Tifa looked behind him to see Yoshi. "Ahh. Yoshi." Tifa said.

"Sorry for scaring ya. What was it you don't want to think about?" Yoshi ask as she cross her arms. "I don't want to talk about it." Tifa said as Yoshi nodded and left. _Something is definitely on her mind since Jeice arrived._ Yoshi thought. She opened the door to the outside room to find Liam, Jeice and Roscoe talking. "So these Xenamorphs are dangerous even their blood?" Jeice ask. "Yeah Jeice." Liam said. "Not only that their Queen is the worst one of all of them." Roscoe said.

"*Ahem*" Yoshi cleared her throat catching their attention. "Ah Yoshi your here." Liam said. "Of course i am Liam after all this room must stay safe." Yoshi said. "Anything special Yoshi?" Roscoe ask. "Tifa said she dosen't want to think about something. Don't you think it's a bit weird that Tifa is acting like this since Jeice got here?" Yoshi ask. "Yeah it has been pretty weird." Liam ask. "You don't think she's on to something?" Jeice ask.

"No way! I've known Tifa ever since i arrived." Yoshi said. "Speaking of which did she tell you how she arrived?" Liam ask. "Well it all started a few weeks before you arrived." Yoshi began. The screen raise to the sun. "She didn't really tell me much but she did tell me how she got here." Yoshi said.

* * *

 **(Flashback.) In a town!**

 **"You see Tifa is the daughter of a great Magician named Dominico and a great friend to his dog Sir Leopold especially a man named David who is her boyfriend. On her birthday was the worst since something happened to David." Yoshi explained.**

 _Beside a house was Tifa planting flowers. She have been told David would make it to her 18th birthday. Tifa got up wiping the sweat from her forehead and said "*Phew* That was tough work."_

 **"That's when the worst happened." Yoshi said.**

 _Screaming was heard. "Huh? What's going on?" Tifa ask as she ran toward the location. She stopped and gasp. What's in front of her was a dark fur dog with gold eyes holding a spectre with a bird on it. Below the dog was a wounded man. "David!" Tifa yelled put recognizing the man. David opened her eyes to see her. The dog looked at her and actually chuckled._

 _"Sir Leopold that wasn't nice get off him!" Tifa scolded at the Dog._ Hehehehe You actually believe your mutt is still here? _Sir Leopold ask unexpectedly. "Huh!? Who are you and what have you done to Sir Leopold!?" Tifa asked angrily._ I am the lord of darkness Rhaptorne! I possessed your dog. Luckily he was enough to trick the descendent of the great sage Kupas or David. _Sir Leopold answered._

 _"Get off David right now Rhaptorne!" Tifa yelled._ I'm afraid i can't do that Tifa. In order for me to be free i have to kill the seven sages. So far only four are gone. If i kill David then there will only be two heirs left! And the seal of spectre will be broken! _Sir Leopold declared. Tifa was shocked beyond disbelief._

 _"DAVID!" A voice said. Soon a man wearing long green boots, and green pants. He has a_ _blue shirt, and a_ _orange jacket. He has a_ _belt, and a_ _green bag, which his pet mouse sleeps in, and where he stores all of his items. He has a sheath on his back, brown hair and black eyes and a_ _orange bandana on the top of his head ran beside Tifa._

Haha Daken glad for your acquaintance. Your now gonna see the friend that Dominico failed to protect. _Sir Leopold told the man. "What the!? Rhaptorne your now processing a man's best friend!? How can you think so low!?" Daken ask._ So low? So I will be free from this cursed spectre! You can't stop me once that happens! _Sir Leopold answered._

 _"Let David go!" Tifa yelled._ Like i said I'm afraid i can't do that. _Sir Leopold said._ _"T-Tifa. Run!" David yelled. Sir Leopold clocked David's head with the spectre._ Watch your mouth. Hehehe you girlfriend will join you soon. _Sir Leopold said. Sir Leopold raise the spectre's point and brought it down killing David. Daken gasp loudly while Tifa yelled out "DAVIDDDDD!"_

 _Sir Leopold looked at them with the spectre giving out a purple aura as he said_ Perhaps you will join your boyfriend much slower on a planet which will make you suffer! _The spectre glowed before Tifa disappeared. Tifa reappeared on Xenamorpheia. Tifa started shivering "C-C-C-Cold." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked at the face of Jin._

 _He lead her inside and introduced her to Desiree._

* * *

 **End of flashback.**

"Since then she tried to get Sir Leopold possessed by Rhaptorne out of her head." Yoshi said with a sad smile. Liam and Jeice has shocked faces on while Roscoe only has wide eyes. "Damn that Rhaptorne. He sounds like a really big deal." Liam said with a angry face. "If i ever see him i will make him regret what he have just done." Jeice said with a angry face.

Roscoe saw something and said "Yoshi Xenamorph attack!" Catching their attention immediately they look at the hole to see a lot of Xenamorph crawling over it. Yoshi pressed a button on the wall and soon a alarm was heard follow somebody saying "XENAMORPH BREACH! XENAMORPH BREACH!"

The door was opened and Dark, Light, Beat, Tifa, Jin, and Desiree ran in. Some Xenamorphs hopped to the ground. "So those are Xenamorphs." Jeice said. Some Xenamorphs are drooling.

 **The Xena-Pirates vs 50 Xenamorphs!**

A Xenamorph charged and plunged it threw Jin who was not affected. "Majin flesh is like dough." Jin said as he punched the Xenamorph's neck killing it.

Light lift his hand charged his Ki and chanted **"Light cannon!"** As he fired a large wave of Ki at the Xenamorphs killing 5 of them. Desiree charged pink energy in her hands, chanted **"Deadly dance!"** and charged at a Xenamorph. Desiree attacked a Xenamorph with multiple punches, and Kicks, and ends it with a left hook kick to the air killing it.

Dark chanted **"Kamehameha!"** As he fire a blue beam of Ki from his hands killing 2 Xenamorphs. Tifa got her Tri-Beak ready and chanted **"Tri-Beam Haa!"** She fired it and killed 12 Xenamorphs. Liam summoned his KeyBlade and said "See Ya!" As he fired some fireballs hitting a few Xenamorphs but didn't kill them as they shriek in pain. A Xenamorph hopped on Roscoe and plunged it's tail threw his chest as electricity sparked out.

Roscoe grabbed the Xenamorph and threw it to a spike impaling it. Liam used Ed's alchemy to fire a few stone pillars at them breaking some of their bones. The Xenamorphs started to surround them. "Damn we may be outnumbered this time." Liam said. A Xenamorph started to come closer until a energy blast killed it.

They looked up to find a woman wearing a pink gi, blue wristbands, purple boots and red hair. Beside was a man with short black hair, green pants, red shoes, and a white sash around his chest. Both of them have tails. "SAIYANS!?" The Xena-Pirates yelled in shock except Liam.

The woman smiled and fired a lot of Ki blasts at the Xenamorphs killing 24 of them. The man smirked and descend. He fired a big wave of energy killing the rest. "Why hello there." The woman said. "Sup. I'm Joe and this is Jocie that is her name but they call her Scar Girl." Joe said.

"Hello there." Scar Girl said. "Joe and Scar Girl? I never heard of you two." Yoshi said. "That's because we were Saiyans that were banished before you were our age." Joe explained. "*Gasp* You were banished!? Don't worry we will give you two a good home! Come on Yoshi help me out." Tifa said as she begins to pull Joe while Yoshi pulls Scar Girl for a tour. "H-Hey what?" Scar Girl, and Joe ask in confusion.

"Hehehe Tifa certainly can be like that." Jin explained to Liam. "At least the Xenamorph breach was taken care of." Dark said. "Right." Light said. "Come on we should welcome him!" Beat said as they left.

* * *

 **Joe and Scar Girl have joined now! Be sure to review!**


	7. Homunculi trouble!

**New chapter!**

 **Pride: This human doesn't own Anything besides some OCs from his idiots friends, and beautiful cousin.**

 **She's taken Pride. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **With Joe and Jin!**

Only been a day since Joe and Scar Girl arrived. "So Joe is Scar Girl is girlfriend?" Jin ask. Joe blushed as he looked at Jin in shock. "W-What!? No! We are only brother and sister!" Joe yelled in anger. "Okay okay!" Jin said quickly. They walked up to the beverage room to find Tifa and Scar Girl working on tea.

"I'll tell ya Scar Girl your a big help." Tifa said. "Thank ya i used to make tea for my cousin who loves tea." Scar Girl said. "He sure was lucky to have you." Tifa said making Scar Girl blush. "Tifa." Jin said catching her attention. "Yeah Jin?" Tifa ask. "Have you noticed Desiree being a little off?" Jin ask.

"Huh? I mostly know she is mean." Tifa answered. "Well something has been in my mind about Desiree." Jin said. "Like?" Scar Girl ask. "She kept on reading books about children. I also noticed that her belly is started to blow like a balloon." Jin said making Joe and Scar Girl eyes widen.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" Scar Girl accidentally said out loud. She widen her eyes and covers her mouth as Jin slowly turns his head to face her with a shock face. "What...?" Jin ask as Scar Girl regretted saying it. Desiree came in "What's all the fuss about?" Desiree ask. Jin turned to her with a face of being dumbfounded. "Desiree... Scar Girl told me your pregnant." Jin said as Desiree widen her eyes.

"Uh..." Desiree said nervously. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jin ask. "I didn't want to tell you yet." Desiree said. Liam came in. "Alright everyone i want this day to be a rugular day." Liam said. "Right and make sure no Xenamorph gets in here." Jeice said as he enter with Dark,Beat, Light, Roscoe, and Yoshi. "And fight the Xenamorphs if they find out." Jin said. Desiree angrily yelled "You want me to bring a baby into this shortfill of a life!?" Shocking the ones that just came in.

"No Desiree i only said that so the Xenamorphs won't kick us out." Jin said. "Did i just miss something here?" Light ask. Tifa looked out at the distance to see a bright glow. "Tifa is there something wrong?" Beat ask. "No i'm seeing a bright glow." Tifa said. "A bright glow?" Roscoe ask. They all looked fo see it. "Yoshi, me, you, and Joe will check it out." Liam said as said Saiyans nodded.

* * *

 **In the distance.**

"Ugh." A metallic voice groaned. A boy with brown hair, grey suit, and pants, white shirt, black shoes, and eyes, and a red tie got up. "Where's Ed? Kimblee what did you do?" The boy said angrily. In a place with red souls slowly groaning was a man with black hair. _"I didn't do anything Pride. I think this is where Homunculi are sent To."_ Kimblee said. A few shadows with red eyes and teeth appeared in front of Kimblee.

"You saying this is where I live?" The shadows ask. _"Why no Pride i ment when their defeated."_ Kimblee said. "Whatever." Pride said. Back outside Pride looked around Xenamorpheia. "Certainly a prison for the suffering." Pride said. He heard some growling and looked behind him to find a Xenamorph. "What are you looking at?" Pride ask. The Xenamorph screech and charged at Pride. Pride used his shadows to impale the Xenamorph at it's heart.

Pride's face scrunch in pain as he heard some Hissing. "It's blood must be acid." Pride said as he cut his shadows off. He looked up to find the Saiyan trio. They landed and looked the dead Xenamorph. "Huh?" Yoshi said. "Kid what happened?" Joe ask. Pride said in a different voice "I don't remember." "Hmm." Liam said.

"Who are you?" Joe ask. "Selim Bradly." Pride said. "As in the Fuher's son?" Liam ask. Selim made a cheerful face and said "Yep! That's me!" "Well then tell us what really happened... Pride." Liam said shocking Selim. Pride in his rugular voice only ask "How did you know me?" "Simple i am a Bio-Android. I have Edward Elric's DNA." Liam answered shocking Pride.

"Huh? No matter. I am Pride the first Homunculus. I killed that idiot who attacked me." Pride said. "Well then." Joe said as he kicked the dead Xenamorph to the sky. "That was unbelievable." Yoshi said. "I need some training with my alchemy. Pride you like me to be your student?" Liam offered. Pride looking surprised only said "I'll join only if you tell me about those black idiots."

(Pride joins the Xena-Pirates!)

"Alright there called Xenamorphs. My name is Liam. This is Yoshi, and Joe." Liam said. "Let's go back and we will explain more." Yoshi said. "Can you fly?" Joe ask. Pride nodded as they fly off. They flew back to the ship to see Desiree and Jin arguing. "I mean you should stay away from fighting." Jin said.

"WELL I CAN'T HAVE THE FATHER OF THIS CHILD FIGHTING THESE ALIENS BY HIMSELF!" Desiree yelled startling Pride. "I'm not going alone th team will help!" Jin quickly said. "WELL STILL!" Desiree yelled. "You mean you want me here than fighting those bastards?" Jin ask. Desiree slapped him as she said "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" As she begin to sob into Jin's chest.

Pride scoffed and said "More emotional creatures just like boring Humans." "HEY! Don't speak that way to a girl!" Tifa yelled at him. "You dare yell at a Homunculus?" Pride ask upset. "Now Tifa isn't it almost time for desert?" Liam ask. Tifa's face look dreaded before she went hack to work.

"Who's this?" Dark ask as he observes Pride and lifted the back of his shirt much to Light, and Beat's embarrassment and annoyance. "Hey don't you dare do that to a Homunculus! What were you doing!?" Pride yelled upset as he turned to Dark. "I was just checking to see if you have a tail." Dark said innocently as Pride was struck dumbfounded.

"Humans sure are curious creatures. I don't have a tail idiot." Pride said as he hears Kimblee laughing. _"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT BRAT TOTALLY GOT YA! HAHAHAHAHA!"_ Kimbee laugh much to Pride's annoyance. Pride in shadow form only said "It's not that funny Kimblee! I'm starting to regret eating you!"

"Pride?" Liam ask as he tapped Pride's shoulder. Pride looked up and ask "Yeah?" "Dark's not a human he is a Pure-Hearted Saiyan." Yoshi said. "Whatever." Pride said as he turned his back away from him. "His name is Pride the first of the seven Homunculi ever created by Father. Edward Elric put an end to his evil ways." Liam explained.

"And he have joined us." Joe said. "*Squeal loudly* Let me show you around!" Tifa said as she took Pride's hand and guided him around. "I-I... what the...!?" Pride said surprised. Everyone shared a laugh as they heard Pride's protests.

* * *

 **Pride have joined the crew! Be sure to review!**


End file.
